


Shot in the Dark

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to take a shot in the dark to get your true rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

**Title:** Shot in the Dark  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) week #9 submission.  
 **Genre/Cliché:** First Time, Humor, Angst/Flangst, Romance.  
 **Phrase prompt:** 'A shot in the dark,' OR, 'shot in the dark.'  
 **Summary:** Sometimes you need to take a shot in the dark to get your true rewards.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG/ None  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 5  
 **Notes:** Heartfelt thanks to my fabulous beta reader, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) , to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for her hand-holding and support, and to the slashchat girls for cheering me on for the nine weeks of this challenge.

  
~

Shot in the Dark

~

Hermione slid the parchment across Harry’s desk, smirking as he glanced at it, then up at her. “Just a shot in the dark here,” he said, “but is there a reason that Snape’s always assigned as my mission partner?”

“I don’t make the assignments,” she replied. “Must just be your luck.”

“Hermione--”

She leaned close. “It’s clear you’re attracted to each other, Harry. Time to do something about it.”

“You’re mad.”

She shrugged. “I’m an Unspeakable, which some argue is the same thing.”

Shaking his head, Harry inspected the parchment. “The Englemann case?”

“High profile.” She smiled. “Don’t botch it.”

~

“Apparently we’re a good team,” Harry murmured as he and Snape began surveillance on the seedy pub. “It’s our tenth assignment together.”

“You can count,” Snape deadpanned. “How reassuring.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but continued, determined. “Why do you think they keep partnering us on missions?”

“Presumably they believe my cautious nature will temper your tendency to rush in.” Snape smirked. “Pairing Aurors with Unspeakables is one of the Ministry’s more sensible innovations.”

“You...like working with me?”

Snape flushed. “It’s...acceptable.”

Harry blinked, but before he could respond, a shot in the dark rang out, and the world exploded.

~

Harry coughed, smoke making it difficult to breathe. Or see. “Snape?” he cried. “Snape?”

The mission had been compromised; a magical grenade had detonated, and the street was in disarray. Harry wasn’t worried about that, however. He couldn’t find Snape, and _that_ made him frantic. “SNAPE!”

“Just a shot in the dark here,” observed a familiar voice, “but I trust you’ve secured the area before completely revealing our position?”

“Snape!” Harry located Snape instantly, despite the smoke. “You okay?”

“I appear uninjured.”

Harry began checking him over.

“Potter!”

Harry looked up, and found their mouths a hairsbreadth apart. He froze.

~

“How...romantic.”

Harry’s eyes widened, but Snape simply sighed. “Dolohov. How...predictable.”

“I didn’t think I’d trap you so easily,” Dolohov said, emerging from swirling smoke. “The Ministry’s best team, a perfect success rate, caught by me.”

“You’re Englemann?” Harry asked.

“Not too bright, is he?” Dolohov sneered. “It’s clear who’s the brains on this team.”

Snape stared intently into Harry’s eyes. After a moment, Harry smiled.

“Well, come on,” Dolohov said. “I’ve plans for you.”

Severus smirked. “I don’t think so. Now!”

Harry dove to the left, Severus to the right, and in the dark, a shot rang out.

~

“You’re a great team,” Hermione said, after hearing their report. “That manoeuvre was risky.”

“Indeed.” Snape glanced towards Harry. “Potter performed acceptably.”

As he strode away, Hermione shooed Harry. “Go!”

Catching Snape at the elevators, Harry gasped, “Do you have dinner plans?”

“Why?”

“Um...”

Snape sneered, stepping into the lift.

Harry sighed. _So much for that_.

Once home, Harry moped. The knock at his door startled him.

It was Snape, looking...nervous? Harry smiled.

“Perhaps it’s a shot in the dark,” Snape murmured, “but were you asking me out?”

Grinning, Harry dragged him inside. “I was, but let’s stay in.”

~


End file.
